Anything you can do
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: Loki/Bruce/OC. Bruce and Elith love each other, they have been together for a while they even live together. The catch? So does Loki. And arguments lead to some interesting developments. NSFW. Summary sucks, but mine always do.


**A/N: Okay, not my best work (In my opinion anyway). And it's not really that smutty. But ah well. I hope you enjoy be sure to leave a message (review) If you liked it x**

* * *

He'd surprised her in almost everything. Except with Loki. They hated each other. And the nights of awkward moments were growing more frequent each week. Bruce would stumble from their room to find Loki sprawled across the couch. They would be civil, but Elith knew of the arguments they had through their minds. The hulk was rearing to have another shot at Loki, and Bruce was all too happy to let him.

She just wished her house would be in one piece by the end of the month. Loki had already broken her Midgardian glowing box through a rage. S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten too close for comfort, and he'd had to hide. He'd had to run for an hour, agent's hot on his heels. All because she were too free with her voice.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. That was not something she wanted to remember. Bruce and she had argued nastily over that sore topic many times. He didn't want the god there, and that was it. He only put up with him for her.

"What's wrong?" His soft voice called, his hands smoothing her hair back. Elith groaned, he always knew what to do to calm her down. or heat her up.

"I was just pondering love. 'Tis all." she smiled at him, her hand resting on his shoulder. She could smell the stew already, a strong mix of herbs and meat as they boiled together. Her mouth watered at the thought of eating it. "That smells divine." She murmured.

Bruce chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, the loose waves falling free from his fingers and landing in his eyes. "Yeah, it won't be long. About two hours. Needs to simmer."

They stood for a few moments, silence falling between them and Elith shifted uncomfortably on the counter top. They had argued last night. the house filled with angry screams. And the morning was not all that better. Only now they had forgiven one another and Elith was awkward, she'd never fought with someone she loved before. Save for Loki, but that was different, he was different. Bruce was sweet, and the fact she'd almost brought him to tears, almost thrown him out… Well it made her sick to the stomach.

She had no idea what they had even argued over. Something petty she supposed, of her wanting to go out with Clint on a mission. Or staying with the Widow for a few days as she carried out a mission. He was protective, overly so. It was one of his few faults.

"Two hours?" Her voice croaked slightly, her stomach rumbling. Bruce timber chuckle resonated through the room and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why, something else you wanted to do?" He breathed into her ear. Elith shivered, heat pooling between her legs. His voice was like honey in her ear, and she couldn't help but chew her bottom lip.

"I wouldn't mind.." She breathed, her words coming out in a rush. She felt him, rather than heard him chuckle beside her and he drew backwards, his grin still on his face. She loved his smile, it was so rare, and so genuine. She'd been brought up with false faces and masks, and to see the truth behind his every emotion, was refreshing.

"Oh really? well," He purred, standing between her legs and brushing the hair from her face. "Maybe you wouldn't mind this?" His lips were on hers then, pulling her to the edge of the counter top, his large hands forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. Elith moaned, and complied willingly, her body melting into his touch. He knew exactly how to get her wet and instantly needing him inside her.

His lips left hers though they never left her skin. He trailed kisses along her cheek to her jaw and down her neck, biting her hard. His warm tongue lapped it up, and she groaned his name, her hips slowly rubbing him in circles.

"Elith." He groaned, "Patience."

"You know that is something I do not have" She whined, pushing harder against him. She could feel his shaft through his jeans, already hard and begging to be released. Her hands came to wrap in his hair and with little force she pushed him back slightly, forcing him to carry her weight.

"Elith?" He asked, but she silenced him with her lips, crashing them down onto his so hard she tasted blood. They were a frenzy of tongue and teeth, each fighting for control. He nipped at her and she growled in response. He thrusted forward slightly, and she left out a soft whimper. She needed him inside her.

She felt his knees hit the back of the sofa and air whooshed past her as he fell backwards, his arse landing with a soft thud. "Now this is more like it." She mewled, her thighs gripping his tighter as she straddled him. She felt him groan, his hands snaking up to unclasp her bra in a swift motion.

"Mmm, Elith." He sighed her name like a prayer, his fingers dancing up her back and across her ribcage.

"Did she tell you, she likes her nipples pulled. Hard" A deep voice murmured from behind their heads and Bruce almost screamed. Loki chuckled, and rested his arms behind the other's head and whispered in his ear.

"I bet you can not make her cream. Tis so hard to do, but my fingers are longer, they reach places your can not."

Bruce's face hardened, and though Elith had promised him she would not read his mind, she couldn't help it sometimes. He left it open, free to nose around in. He was seething anger, his fingers gripping her thighs hard. There would be bruises by the morning, no doubt of it.

"What the fuck Loki?" He growled, though Loki merely laughed and sat down beside them, a tent in his trousers. Elith licked her lips when she noticed it, though chided herself. She couldn't. They had had their time. She loved him still, but Bruce was good for her, she shouldn't be wanting Loki like that.

Loki rolled his eyes and glanced at Elith, Catching her eyes. She knew what was about to come, and she cringed inwardly.

"I am merely saying, you can not pleasure her the way I can." He drawled with a flick of his hand. Elith could feel Bruce's temperature rising, his eyes turning a dark shade of green. She held his face between her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Ignore him. You make me scream. He could never do that" She smiled, lowering her face to kiss before their lips met tenderly.

"Tell me Banner, has she begged for you to take her? Begged for you to tie her up, to use her as you wish?" Elith growled and rose from Bruce's lap, wheeling on Loki like a shot. He was smirking, his lips turned upward into a smile. Elith wanted to slap it off him.

"I remember it as being forced. I do not recall a moment where I begged." She spat, crossing her arms across her ample bosom. Her breast shifted and she noticed both men's eyes glance down at them before returning to their previous positions. Loki's on her face, and Bruce's glaring holes into the side of Loki's head.

"You forced her to have sex with you?" She felt Bruce move beside her and suddenly he was on Loki, his fingers curling deftly around the gods throat. "You. !" He shouted, punctuating every word with a smash against the floor.

Loki's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, and she noticed his chest had started to move less. His breath was coming in short and ragged gasps, as he feebly tried to push away the raging man.

"BRUCE!" Elith screamed, diving onto her lovers back and pried away his fingers. His fingers slipped from Lokis throat and she could hear him gasp behind her. But she was too busied with calming the man before her eyes had warmed from their usual light brown into the dark, violant greenish black hue. "Bruce please" She breathed into his ear, her hands caressing his face.

"I won't say I'm sorry. Not if he.." She felt him shiver violently beneath her and she felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, landing on her her thumbs.

"He didn't" She soothed, her thumb rubbing small circles on his face.

"You truly would want to do that?" She heard Loki pant behind her, her head turning to glare at him.

"What?" She growled. But he merely shook his head with a look of disbelief as he pointed to the man straddled deep between her thighs. Her legs effectively retraining him from killing Loki. She shifted her gaze to Bruce. His steel gaze fixed behind her.

"It will settle a few scores." His jaw seemed to ache with tension as he locked it. She heard Loki blow out a huff and felt Bruces hand tighten on her hips. "We are going to share you." He stated matter of factly, not even looking at her. She had to admit the thought of having them both between her made her want to scream with Joy. But she couldn't do that.

She wasn't a toy to be won.

"What?" She growled. Bruce's eyes fell on her and her stomach tightened at the raw need in his eyes. And suddenly she knew. He didn't mean share as in swap between the two. He meant right there, right now. She felt a cool pair of hands wrap them selves around her front, lifting her shirt as they skimmed over her tits.

"Just like old times." Loki's words whispered against her neck as he sucked and nibbled. His fingers tweaking her nipples hard. Bruce growled in front of her, capturing her mouth with his in a fierce display of domination. Her head was spinning, her vision blurred. What on Valhalla was happening? hands seemed to be everywhere at one, one slowly skimming their way down her stomach, dipping into her panties and working her clit hard. Another massaged her breasts, pulling and jiggling them roughly. She groaned out in pure bliss, her teeth biting down on Bruce's lips.

He thrusted up into her crotch making her cry out. Loki's hands suddenly gripped her hips tightly and slipped her off the other's lap.

"Share." He snarled. his thumbs hooked into her panties and slipped them down over her thighs. Bruce's eyes landed on her now spread legs, her lips leaking the juices they had made her drip with. She blushed deeply, his eyes never leaving her most intimate area. Slowly, he crept towards her, hitching her ankle up and kissing it, slowly twisting his tongue lower, down her thigh and right above the entrance of her pussy.

Elith shuddered in anticipation. Loki had made short work with her t shirt, slipping it up and over her head, and now he was fondling her breast, watching Bruce. Elith was panting. She needed that sweet mouth on her now, bringing out her screams.

"Please" She begged, her arms slowly being pinned behind her. Loki's fingers gripped her upper arm tightly, his chin on her shoulder, whispering dirty words into her ear. She felt so submissive between the two. But she knew she was truly in control. If she stopped them, they wouldn't fight. They would simply beat out their anger on themselves, pumping the dicks until they exploded. Elith licked her lips at the image.

Then she felt the tentative tongue dip into her, wet warmth slowly circling her clit. She bit back a moan, her hips lightly rising to gain friction. "Bruce." She groaned, the noise slipping through her lips unwillingly.

"She's had enough teasing." Bruce moaned, kissing his way up her body until he was pressed up against her front, Loki slowly slipping beneath her. The god was kissing her shoulder, soothing the pain she knew was going to come. They were going to stretch both holes wide. And they weren't going to be gentle about it. They wanted her to scream, and they both knew how.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. The image of both of them slipping in and out of her, in perfect timing almost made her cream then and there. But she held it in.

"I have lube in my room Banner." Loki mumbled between kissing every inch of skin he could reach, his hands weighing her heavy tits. His fingers pulled hard at her nipples again and she cried out in pain and pleasure, grounding her ass into his still fully clothed crotched. Loki moaned, bucking his up to meet her. His hands came at her hips and flipped her over in one smooth motion so that she was straddling him.

"Suck me" He ordered, slipping his trousers off. The bulge bigger than she remembered.

His dick sprang free and Elith almost feinted. It was huge, long, thick and veiny, the tip dripping with pre-cum. Elith swallowed hard, lowering her head slowly, her ass sticking up in the air like a dog on heat. She could feel her wetness slowly smearing over her thighs but she didn't care. All she wanted was to taste him. She'd gotten better since their first time, and she needed to show him.

Her hand looked small wrapped around it, slowly pumping him up and down. Her thumb twirled around his tip and smeared his juice over him, preparing him for her mouth. He groaned, leaning back on his elbows, watching her with his mouth hanging open. She grinned, and slowly, her lips engulfed him. Drawing out a loud hiss as her moist hot mouth took his member all the way in.

She got to work quick, her hand pumping the parts her mouth missed as the other cupped his balls, her longest finger circling the small piece of skin just behind his sack. She felt his fingers tangle into her hair and tug, ripping her off him.

"I was going to explode in your mouth. By Valhalla, where did you learn that?" He panted, his cheeks a dark crimson. Elith chuckled, using the back of her palm to wipe away the mixture of spit and pre-come.

"My little secret my darling." She was still leaning over him, her ass swinging slowly back and forth. She felt warm wet hand circle her entrance and she moaned in pure pleasure.

"Starting without me?" It was Bruce. His fingers entered her deep, ripping into her hole like a piston. Elith buried her mouth over Loki's cock, muffling out her screams. She wanted to shout, yell to teh heavens but she couldn't do that. It would bean Bruce would win and she wouldn't get half the amount of fun.

His finger pumped into her deeper, curling inside her. He rubbed that soft spot inside her and fireworks exploded in front of her eyes, her orgasm burning through her body almost unexpectedly. But that was effect Bruce had on her. Full of surprises.

Loki's hand was pulling her up again and drool hung from her chin. Slowly, Loki wrapped his fingers around her arms and pulled her up onto him, Bruce slowly waddling over to her, his hard cock swinging between his legs.

They were on the Sofa, Loki sitting with his legs spread wide and feet away from the edge. Elith was straddled on top of him, her opening hovering inches above him. Ready to impale her body onto him when he were ready. Bruce was squirting lube all over himself, his cock gleaming and dripping with the substance.

"This is going to hurt love." He soothed, pushing down on her lower back until she were flush with Loki's body. She stiffened waiting for the pain to arrive. Loki kissed her temple, running his hands up and down her.

"I'm sorry love." Bruce murmured before pushing the first inch of his dick into her ass. Elith screamed a little, but it died on Loki's lips. It was like a burning, an agonising burn that seemed to spread across her body. She heard Bruce grunt as he slipped into her inch by agonising inch, until he was balls deep inside her, his dick twitching and pulsing from her tightness.

"Wait." He gritted through his teeth. Elith thought that it wouldn't be this bad, but Valhalla was she wrong.

They stayed like that for what seemed hours. Bruce not moving an inch, waiting for her ass to adjust. And she could feel Loki playing with himself beneath her, trying his damndest to stay hard from the loss of contact. She wanted to be on him, she wanted to sooth away the pain somehow. But she was petrified she'd cry out in pain.

"Sweetheart." Bruce leaned over her, careful not to move his lower region. "Does it still hurt?" Elith tried to nod, but she just couldn't. She wanted to cry.

"I'm going to move. I'll stop if it hurts to much I promise." And slowly, he withdrew, her ass clenching him, as if trying to suck him back in.

"Bruce" Elith groaned and he froze. "More" It was different to what she expected. It still felt wrong, but not bad. Different she decided. Bruce pulled out, leaving only the tip embedded into her. She wanted him to pound her, give her no remorse. It was a wonder how she was not dead yet. She couldn't make up her mind.

"Now" Loki grunted and jammed himself inside her. Elith screamed, Bruce's hand coming up to cover her mouth as they both pumped into her. It was amazing, Bruce would pull out as Loki would slam in. Giving the best sort of friction. And she felt so full, as if she thin strip of skin separating them would tear and suddenly merge into one.

"Holy Fuck. You're so tight" Bruce Grunted, Loki grinding into her.

"I can feel you in her" Loki gritted out. Elith didn't know what to do, she felt dizzy and she just wanted to cry in bliss. She could feel the pool of liquid heat build in her stomach and she was panting harder than ever.

"I'm so very close." She cried, both men pounding away into her.

"Me too" They both moaned at once. Their thrusting was erratic by now, both on the edge of completion. She pushed backwards and that was the final straw for all of them. Bruce's fingers dug into her hips, screaming out her name as he dumped his come into her ass. Loki pumped his hips a few times, hard short burst of energy before he emptied onto her.

She screamed out in agonising perfection and collapsed into a heap of sweat and twitching nerves.

"I think you both won that"


End file.
